criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Threat from the Past
Threat from the Past is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-fifth case of the game. It is the forty-fifth case of Rosenoque and also the sixth case in Capitol Valley. Plot As Major arrived in the police station wearing a werewolf mask, he suggested that they could take a little break to celebrate the night where the monsters go out on Halloween night like the Gaulstone native he is. However as the duo arrived on Helm Street, they discovered the body of artist Hector Ash, who was dressed up as a zombie, with multiple slash wounds all over his body. They first suspected old man Frederick Kregeru, who didn’t like the new generation’s selfishness as the victim came multiple times on his property to destroy his decorations. The duo also added the victim’s friend Jasmine Palmer as Hector once tried to rape her when he was drunk as well as Major’s best friend, inventor Olivier Hunt, who the victim had drawn as a stupid dog with the usual bandana Olivier wore around his neck. They later learned from Jacob that the victim was seen at a bar before his death. There, they found clues to add school therapist Amber Turner who the victim had attempted to get fired when he was a student at the school as well nurse Natasha Thomps, who was responsible for the accidental death of Hector’s father at the hospital. They then later learned that someone had broke into the victim’s studio, who then was revealed as Jasmine. After gathering enough evidence, they arrested Natasha for the murder. After admitting to the murder, Natasha explained that she was tired of Hector’s work. When they asked her why, she explained that every single one of his paintings was humiliating people like the one they found of Olivier. She then explained that she just wanted him to stop, but the victim refused to stop. Later after the party, she then was attacked by the victim as he attempted to rape her. As she had the blade on her, she fought back and slashed him to death. When she realized what she had done, she fled the scene. Natasha was sentenced to 20 years in prison with parole in 10 years by Judge Brighton. Soon, Daniel Willingham came to the station and exposed the fact that the Mayor was in business with him and later on, Leonard was caught for corrupt finances. The team found proof in Helm Street when they found Leonard's criminal record inside Daniel's briefcase and had it analyzed by Summer. The alarming news made the detectives talk to Mayor Oakley, who said that he had served his time and that he had changed his ways for the better by becoming Mayor and running it thoroughly. Jordan said that he found it suspicious that Leonard had hid his record while being elected as mayor which made Thomas get into an argument with Jordan and resulting the two to walk away from each other with two doors slamming. Meanwhile, Janice approached the player and asked for help. She then explained that it was the first time in a long time that she had saw Major so happy and that she wanted to prepare a Halloween party so the team could have fun. The pair went to Olivier who immediately accepted to help. He said that he could organize it somewhere, but he would need to have the decorations necessary for it. The duo went to the bar and found decorations that they immediately had configured by Jordan before they brought the decorations to Olivier. After receiving a signal from Olivier, Janice and the player went to Major saying that something really bad had happened to Olivier. Upon hearing it, Major followed the pair to where Olivier had organized the party. Upon entering, the rest of the team surprised them with Olivier, making Major excited and happy. After Zach Blade dressed up as a puppy and his brother Joshua came to the station to give badges of the elections, the team soon prepared for the following day, as the citizens of Rosenoque would be voting for the city's future mayor. Summary Victim *'Hector Ash' (found slashed on Helm Street) Murder Weapon *'Snake Fang Knife' Killer *'Natasha Thomps' Suspects Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Appearance *The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Appearance *The suspect wears red glitter Profile *The suspect drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Appearance *The suspect wears white Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Appearance *The suspect wears red glitter Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails *The suspect uses hand sanitizer Appearance *The suspect wears red glitter *The suspect wears white Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails. *The killer uses hand sanitizer. *The killer smokes. *The killer wears white. *The killer wears red glitter. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Helm Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Damaged Cane) *Examine Damaged Cane. (Result: Name Deciphered; New Suspect: Fredrick Kregeru) *Talk to Fredrick Kregeru about his cane on Helm Street. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Victim's Card; New Crime Scene: Victim's Studio) *Investigate Victim's Studio. (Clues: Victim's Phone, Faded Paper, Broken Pieces) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Jasmine Palmer) *Talk to Jasmine Palmer about the victim's death. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Mechanic Bill; New Suspect: Olivier Hunt) *Talk to Olivier Hunt about the victim's bill. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Helm Street Sign) *Analyze Street Sign. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses hand sanitzer) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate The Squid Bar. (Clues: Faded Clipboard, Locked Purse, Empty Glass) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: School Details; New Suspect: Amber Turner) *Talk to Amber Turner about knowing the victim. (Attribute: Amber uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Locked Purse. (Result: Unlocked Purse) *Examine Purse Contents. (Result: Hospital Sheet; New Suspect: Natasha Thomps) *Talk to Natasha Thomps about the murder. (Attribute: Natasha uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Empty Glass. (Result: Grey Flakes) *Analyze Grey Flakes. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes; New Crime Scene: Street Alleyway) *Investigate Street Alleyway. (Clues: Torn Drawing, Locked Mailbox) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Angry Insult) *Interrogate Olivier Hunt about the drawing. (Attribute: Olivier uses hand sanitizer) *Examine Locked Mailbox. (Result: Ruined Gnome) *Analyze Ruined Gnome. (12:00:00) *Ask Fredrick Kregeru about the ruined gnome. (Attribute: Fredrick drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails, uses hand sanitizer and smokes, Olivier drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Make Jasmine explain why she broke into the victim's studio. (Attribute: Jasmine smokes, drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails and uses hand sanitizer; New Crime Scene: Drawing Table) *Investigate Drawing Table. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Victim's Satchel) *Examine Victim's Satchel. (Result: Faded Badge) *Examine Faded Badge. (Result: School Badge) *Talk to Amber about her badge. (Attribute: Amber smokes and drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails) *Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Death Certificate) *Analyze Death Certificate. (09:00:00) *Interrogate Natasha Thomps about how she was responsible for the victim's father's death. (Attribute: Natasha drinks Incredible Bulk cocktails and smokes) *Investigate Bar Tables. (Clues: Locked Chest, Zombie Claw) *Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Bloody Blade) *Analyze Bloody Blade. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears white) *Examine Zombie Claw. (Result: Red Flakes) *Analyze Red Flakes. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red glitter) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Casting the Votes (6/7). (No stars) Casting the Votes (6/7) *Investigate Helm Street. (Clue: Leonard's Briefcase) *Examine Leonard's Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked) *Examine Briefcase Contents. (Result: Criminal Record) *Analyze Criminal Record. (09:00:00) *Make Leonard Oakley explain what he did in the past. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Olivier Hunt about doing a party for Major. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate The Squid Bar. (Clue: Faded Box) *Examine Faded Box. (Result: Box's Label) *Analyze Decorations. (06:00:00) *Inform Olivier about the decorations. (Reward: Blue and Red Suit) *Explain to Major that Olivier was in trouble. (All tasks must be complete) *Investigate Bar Tables. (Clue: Locked Remote) *Examine Locked Remote. (Result: Remote Unlocked) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Capitol Valley